Fed Up
by cathandsaraforever55
Summary: Can Catherine provide relief for Sara when the brunette gets fed up?


**Story-** Fed Up

**Rated- **M

**Summary-** Can Catherine provide relief for Sara when the brunette gets fed up?

**Disclaimer- **I do not own the characters sadly. Only the twisted plot. I don't even own part of the plot.

Okay so this is what you get when I watch the CSI episode "I Like To Watch" one too many times on Spike.

I apologize for my absence I've been busy and then my computer crashed, but I hope to be back with updates soon.

This story is dedicated to Georgia. Thanks for being an awesome friend hun.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Catherine stops dead in her tracks and peers over her shoulder in the direction of her distressed colleague's voice. She notes the swarm of camera men around the layout room and through the glass walls she can see the brunette's back is facing her. Sighing Catherine makes her way down the hall. She had told the Sheriff multiple times that she did not think having the crew for a TV show working with the team was a good idea. Not all of the team appreciates cameras shoved in their face. Glimpses of themselves on the news are a daily thing, but being one of the main stars on a reality crime show is something completely different.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?! GET OUT!" Catherine pushes through the crowd of people and makes her way over to her younger colleague. She places her hand on the woman's lower back.

The blonde makes sure she is facing away from the cameras before she asks in a low tone, "How are you holding up Sar?"

Sara looks Catherine dead in her crystal blue eyes and the older woman catches the unabridged anger that flashes through the chocolate pools. "I'm fine." Sara's reply is laced with annoyance. Catherine knows not to take it personally. Earlier on she would have, but today she knows it is the situation that is getting to Sara. Catherine believes part of this knowledge comes from the fact that the two women have been working on their friendship. This means Catherine is privileged to see more of Sara and her emotions than the brunette previously allowed.

Catherine does not say another word to Sara before she begins to lead the younger CSI out of the room. The obnoxious crew refuses to move out of the women's way. Catherine has a distinct feeling that if Sara is forced to confront the camera crew things will get hostel. The blonde's hand never leaves Sara's back as she aggressively pushes through the hoard of people. For reasons unknown to both women the camera people decide to follow them down the hall.

Sara allows Catherine to guide her into the older woman's office. The door shuts behind them. The last shot the camera man gets is of Sara taking a seat on the couch and Catherine closing the shades.

Catherine exhales loudly and places her hands on her hips. She turns and observes Sara silently. She watches as the younger woman fidgets under her gaze. She notes the tension in the brunette's back and the way Sara keeps shifting back and forth in her seat. Grabbing a chair she pulls it over to Sara and then motions for the brunette to sit in it. Sara raises a questioning eyebrow at Catherine. "Amuse me," Catherine says quietly.

The brunette shrugs, "Alright." Sara switches her seat.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"They were questioning my relationship with Grissom. Apparently we act closer than boss and employee." Catherine smirks as she pictures the younger woman rolling her eyes at the idea.

"Well you're friends that's expected." Sara has repeatedly talked to Catherine about how much the rumors circling the lab bother her. Sara is not attracted to Grissom; however Catherine cannot speak for Grissom.

"You're the only one that understands that." Catherine's hands wander to Sara's shoulders without the blonde's permission. The younger woman briefly tenses under her touch before relaxing into the chair. Catherine begins to massage Sara's shoulders. She kneads at the place directly between Sara's shoulder blades that the older woman has observed bothers the brunette frequently.

Sara lets out a small groan. Catherine is horrified that the sound causes her whole body to flush. The blonde clears her throat before leaning closer to Sara and whispering in her ear, "That's because I am the only one you talk to about it."

Sara turns her head taking Catherine by surprise. Their lips accidently brush together. The small spark is all it takes for Catherine to realize what she wants. Without thinking she recaptures Sara's lips firmly with her own. She kisses the brunette sweetly, but not without passion. A smile curls the blonde's lips when Sara begins to kiss her back.

Sara's hand caresses Catherine's cheek and Catherine tangles her fingers in Sara's hair. Catherine's tongue traces Sara's lips before the brunette allows Catherine entrance to her mouth. Catherine explores Sara's mouth with a combination of eagerness and need. The younger woman tastes of her last bitter cut of coffee and something sweet. Something that is uniquely Sara.

Reluctantly they break apart as air becomes an issue. Catherine gazes into Sara's eyes with hope that she thought she had lost long ago. Sara gazes back with wonder and lust into Catherine's darkening pools.

A genuine smile breaks across the brunette's face. The sight of it warms Catherine inside and she grins back. Sara brushes her lips gently over Catherine's. Catherine repeats the brunette's actions once Sara has pulled away.

"I have to get back to work. You can stay in here as long as you need to."Catherine engages Sara in a smoldering kiss. "My place after shift?" She whispers against Sara's lips. Sara nods too stunned to reply.

As Catherine leaves her office she can feel Sara's eyes on her so she adds an extra sway to her step. Before the blonde closes the door she gazes over her shoulder and winks at her surprising new love interest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on Catherine's front door only increases the butterflies in her stomach. She is uncertain what to expect with Sara coming over. She knows what she wants but she doesn't want to push the brunette if Sara is not ready or willing.

Catherine opens the door and instantly relaxes at the sight of Sara. The brunette appears as nervous as Catherine was feeling. The blonde leans forward and chastely kisses the brunette before taking her hand and leading her inside. "Do you want coffee or something?'

"No I'm fine."

"Okay I thought we could…" Catherine is cut off when Sara spins her around and crashes their lips together. She kisses Sara back with a level of intensity neither of them ever thought they would experience.

Catherine pulls away before capturing Sara's lips in a slower, less frantic kiss. Her hands find Sara's hair and tangle in the silky locks. The blonde feels Sara's arms snake around her waist. She begins to lead Sara toward her bedroom. Once they reach her closed door Sara pressed her into the cool wood. Catherine grabs Sara's ass trying to pull the brunette closer. Sara breaks their now frantic kiss and places butterfly kisses along Catherine's jaw line before scraping her teeth down the blonde's neck. Catherine lets out a throaty moan that is unrecognizable as her own.

She slides the sweater off Sara's shoulders and lifts the mocha colored t-shirt over the brunette's head. Catherine's eyes go wide at the sight before her. Sara's breasts are larger than Catherine would have guessed and are currently encased in red lace. "Wow."

Sara sends Catherine a shy smile and opens the door behind the blonde. Catherine enters closing the door behind Sara and wraps her fingers around Sara's wrists. The brunette turns to her and Catherine kisses her again. The action is full of desire and passion. She pushes Sara up against the edge of the bed however stops before the brunette falls back onto the mattress.

When Catherine pulls away Sara takes advantage of the small break and uses it to remove Catherine's sage green shirt. She reveals a vivid orange lace bra. Sara can't help but smile at the color. Catherine winks at her seductively.

The older woman lightly kisses the brunette. She takes Sara's hand and leads her over to the side of the bed. Stopping Catherine opens the side table drawer and pulls out and object that Sara cannot fully see.

The brunette is surprised when Catherine pushes a strap on into her hand. A large purple penis is already attached to it. Catherine looks up at Sara unsure, "Only if you want to." Catherine's voice is quiet. Sara feels liquid heat travel to the already soaking apex of her legs.

Catherine smiles when the brunette nods and makes her way over to the bathroom. The blonde perches on the edge of the bed in anticipation. The already painful throb between her legs becomes even more pronounced. No one has ever had an instant effect on her like this, but at the moment Catherine's mind is too lust filled to consider why that may be.

Sara opens the bathroom door and shyly gazes at Catherine. She is still in her jeans and bra, but there is a prominent bulge at her crotch that pools liquid between Catherine's thighs. Sara removes her hand from behind her back and drops a lacy red thong on the floor.

Despite her timid expression Sara saunters over to Catherine and stands between the blonde's legs. Catherine rests her head on Sara's taunt stomach her arms circling the brunette's waist. She places a light kiss on Sara's abdomen. As she feels muscles ripple under her lips in a tremor of pleasure Catherine repeats her actions this time deepening her kiss. She looks up into black desire filled pools. She smiles reassuringly at Sara. The hands that roam the brunette's back graze harsh scars.

Catherine reaches the clasp of Sara's bra and unclips it. She removes the garment with ease presenting dark honey nipples standing alert against perky, full breast. The blonde reaches up and flicks her thumb over a nipple and a groan resonates somewhere deep inside Sara.

Catherine places steady hands on the brunette's hips and swirls her around until Sara collides with the mattress and falls backward upon it. The blonde scrambles on top of the younger woman and straddles her pelvis. Leaning down engages Sara in a searing kiss. When they break the kiss Catherine gazes down at Sara; the brunette's chest is heaving, and a thin layer of sweat is already coating her brow. A small smile touches Catherine's lips as she runs her eyes up the blush that covers Sara's chest and neck.

Unconsciously the blonde grinds against Sara's pelvis. The hardness that meets Catherine's throbbing clit elicits a loud moan from her.

The older woman takes one of Sara's nipples into her mouth and swirls her tongue around the erect tip as she mimics her actions with her other hand against Sara's other nipple. Sara arches into her touch and Catherine whimpers against sensitive flesh. Sara grips at Catherine's hair pushing the blonde further into her chest.

Catherine is too consumed in Sara to notice the brunette unclasping her bra or unzipping her pants. When her bra is being slid down her arms Catherine unwillingly sits up and helps Sara remove the fabric the rest of the way. She raises an eyebrow at Sara in amusement and keeps her eyes locked with the brunette's as cool air meets erect nipples. Sara bites her lower lip and her eyes flicker downward.

Sara surges up and captures Catherine's nipple between her teeth. Catherine wraps her hands around the brunette's shoulders and Sara's go around her waist for balance. The young woman alternates between nipples until she has reduced Catherine into a pool of burning fluid.

Unsteadily Catherine untangles herself from Sara and stands above the brunette. She bends and kisses Sara before peeling her thong and jeans off at once. Sara's breath catches as she suddenly finds herself staring up at Catherine's sex.

Reaching up the brunette runs her hands up Catherine's thighs. The blonde's legs are already coated in her own juices and Sara knows that neither of them can wait much longer. Catherine leaves Sara and settles at the top of the bed.

Sara gets off the bed and strips herself of her jeans before joining Catherine. The blonde gently pushes Sara's shoulders until the brunette is resting against the headboard. Catherine perches in front of the brunette before taking the purple shaft in her hand. The tip going in her mouth.

Sara watches the blonde with wide eyes. She never believed that watching a woman do this could turn her on so much. She struggles to sit still as Catherine licks and sucks with expertise. When stormy blue eyes locked with black ones Sara gasps as she feels fingers brush over her clit.

Catherine is shocked when Sara suddenly grabs her and picks her up placing her with her head resting on the pillows. The brunette hovers above Catherine. Catherine puts her hands on Sara's back forcing Sara to lay directly on top of her. Their bodies molding together.

Catherine places her hand on the nape of Sara's neck and holds her in a deep, loving kiss. Sara reaches down and grabs the shaft, "How do you want me to…"

"Slowly… please." Catherine caresses Sara's cheek. The brunette slides inside of Catherine and thrusts deeply and slowly. Hips meet hips. Sweaty skin slides against sweaty skin. Moans blend into one. Nipples brush. Limbs tangle. Fingers intertwine in never ending pleasure. Tantalizing kisses leave each woman wanting more.

Catherine gazes up at Sara. She can feel the younger woman trembling above her. Her own body is screaming for release. Sara's lips brush over hers in a deep kiss. She squeezes the hand in hers. Sara's eyes flutter open; glazed and dark.

Catherine's hand finds Sara's shoulder and she pulls the brunette closer. Their hands refusing to leave each other's. Suddenly Catherine arches; pleasure washing over her in overwhelming waves. Above her Sara struggles to keep thrusting as her own orgasm sweeps over her and she silently rides it out.

Sara collapses on top of Catherine. The blonde runs her fingers through soaked hair, and holds the brunette closely. She reaches down to undo the harness around the younger woman's waist. Sara is too exhausted to move.

Once Sara has slightly recovered she looks up at Catherine who has her eyes shut, and a small smile on her lips. She slides off the blonde and pulls the covers out from under them. Sara covers them and then returns her attention to Catherine.

Catherine kisses her with breathtaking emotion. The blonde breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Sara's. "What does this mean for us?" Sara whispers. Her words brush against Catherine's lips.

"I don't know. We can discuss it later. Right now I just want you to hold me." Catherine's eyes fill with hope and uncertainty. Sara kisses away the blonde's insecurities and Catherine snuggles into Sara's side her head resting on the brunette's chest. Her finger dance across Sara's skin in a ghostly touch before drapes her arm over the brunette's stomach.

Catherine has no clue where they will go from here. She does not know what she wants, or Sara wants, or how this will affect them. All she knows is that she has never felt as happy in another person's arms as she does in Sara's. Catherine ponders this as drifts into sleep listening to the sound of Sara's heartbeat.

* * *

The End


End file.
